


Where the Love Light Gleams

by cindyginthedia



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: :), Alternate Universe - Small Town, College, Fluff and Humor, Lee Jeno-centric, M/M, Music Major Lee Donghyuck, Swearing, also includes a shakespeare quote, because it was my main hyperfixation at the time, but I was listening to the pentatonix version, donghyuck neurodivergent, film major lee jeno, i was Projecting, includes refences to a movie titled Motherless Brooklyn, jeno and jaemin are roommates, lee donghyuck cooks AND bakes, song: I'll be home for Christmas (Bing Crosby), that was in the movie, younger brother jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyginthedia/pseuds/cindyginthedia
Summary: On the last few steps, Jeno looks up to see a strange boy in the living room. Strange isn’t the right word; he’s actually very handsome, but definitely a stranger.“Honey, you alright?” His mom asks when she approaches him. “Surely you remember Donghyuck from across the street, and his parents, the other Mr. and Mrs. Lee’s on the block?”Jeno’s eyes widen slightly; he finally notices the slight resemblance to the boy he grew up with. But, now, Donghyuck has certainlygrown up.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62
Collections: NCTV Secret Santa 2020





	Where the Love Light Gleams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doitsushine92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitsushine92/gifts).



> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! I hope reading this brings you as much joy as it did for me while writing it!

“You gonna get a New Year’s kiss this year? Or better yet, a kiss under the mistletoe?” Jaemin makes kissy faces at Jeno, who shoves him out of the way to get to his suitcase. 

“In my hometown?” Jeno counters. “I’m not finding anyone in that shithole.” 

“Oh, right,” Jaemin recalls. “I forgot you’re a small-town boy. The city rubbed itself all over you.” 

“You don’t have to remind me that you call ‘the city that never sleeps’ your home,” Jeno spits with no real venom, rolling his eyes as he grabs a couple extra T-shirts. 

Jaemin wraps Jeno in a back-hug. “What about that neighbor you talk about sometimes?” 

“The boy I played pokemon and laser-tag with?” Jeno continues to pack, disregarding the display of affection. “That had the overly extensive DnD dice collection? Sure, he’s perfect,” Jeno scoffs, his words laced with sarcasm. 

“You never know what Santa has in store for you!” Jaemin grabs his Christmas lights from his desk and drapes them around Jeno like a scarf. “Have some holiday spirit!” He encourages with a wink. 

“I’ll try.”

✦✧☃✧✦

Jeno has a safe flight home, and his parents promptly pick him up from the airport. Jisung opens the front door as soon as he hears the car pull into the driveway.

“Germo!!” Jisung shouts from the doorway. “You’re home!” He dashes over to help with Jeno’s suitcases. 

“Did you miss me?” Jeno asks his little brother. 

“Of course not,” Jisung chides, struggling with the larger of the two suitcases. Jeno chuckles as he takes the suitcase from Jisung’s hands, despite the whiny protesting. 

Once they’ve all made it inside, his mom heads straight to the kitchen. “I invited the neighbors for dinner!” She yells over her shoulder. 

“Yeah, cool,” Jeno answers absentmindedly. He’s currently preoccupied with the strenuous task of lugging his suitcase up the stairs. Jisung follows with his brother’s smaller bag in tow, headed for Jeno’s bedroom. 

Once they’ve made it to Jeno’s bedroom, Jisung jumps onto Jeno’s bed with exaggerated flair. After Jeno catches his breath, he follows suit and lands across from his jittery brother. 

“Tell me all about your first semester,” Jisung urges with a smile on his face. 

“There isn’t much to tell,” Jeno admits, rolling onto his side. “There’s traffic all the time, my science class has more people in it than our entire high school, and I’ve ordered pizza more times than I’d like to admit.” 

“I wanna live in a city…” Jisung daydreams. He lies flat on his back, staring up at the plastic glow-in-the-dark stars stuck to the ceiling. 

Jeno raises his eyebrows. “What have you been up to, gremlin?” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Jisung taunts. But Jeno shoves his shoulder and he gives in quickly. “Okay, okay! Well, besides school,” He pauses to cringe. “Chenle and I started an ultimate frisbee club, but it's mainly an excuse to get out of P.E.” He hums in thought. “Oh! Hyuck gave me one of his DnD dice sets since it matches my eyes. Wait, let me go get it!” Jisung races out of the room. 

Jeno sits up, waiting for the inevitable rocket to burst back into his room. 

“See?” Jisung clears the doorway in record timing and holds the plastic case next to his face. “Don’t they look similar?” 

Jeno nods; the amber color matches remarkably well with his irises. “I wonder what Hyuck’s up to these days,” Jeno muses. 

“Going to the community college for a music degree, the usual DnD, and lots of video games!” 

“Dude, get a life.” 

Jisung pouts, but the conversation is halted by mom’s call (“Boys! Dinner!”) to which they both scramble out the bedroom door and down the stairs. 

On the last few steps, Jeno looks up to see a strange boy in the living room. Strange isn’t the right word; he’s actually very handsome, but definitely a stranger. 

“Honey, you alright?” His mom asks when she approaches him. “Surely you remember Donghyuck from across the street, and his parents, the other Mr. and Mrs. Lee’s on the block?”

Jeno’s eyes widen slightly; he finally notices the slight resemblance to the boy he grew up with. But, now, Donghyuck has certainly _grown up._

“Hi,” is all Donghyuck says, with his sparkling eyes and a wide grin, before he turns and leaps toward the dining table. Dad leads Jeno to his spot, right across from the man of the hour. He can’t bring himself to look up so he stares at the plate in front of him. 

Dinner is a blurry mess for Jeno. At one point, He receives a healthy kick to his left shin. 

“You’re being asked a question,” Donghyuck mutters, tilting his head towards his father. 

“Sorry, Mr. Lee. What was that?” Jeno asks while bowing slightly in his seat. 

“How’s the cinematography major going? Have you wielded a film camera yet?” 

Jeno laughs. “My major is a lot more about the history of the film industry and different philosophies of filmmakers. What I can tell you for sure is that I’ve watched a lot of movies.” 

“Which ones?” Donghyuck pipes up; his piercing eyes almost make Jeno stutter. 

“Uh, well, I can’t exactly name them all in one night,” Jeno admits. “But I can show you the list from the syllabus if you really want.” 

“What’s one you’d recommend?” Donghyuck is not backing down from this one. 

Jeno takes a deep breath, briefly forgetting every film in existence. “The one I liked the most was Motherless Brooklyn,” he eventually answers. 

“What’s that one about?” Jeno’s dad asks. 

“Well,” Jeno leans back in his chair. “It’s got the setting and aesthetic of a 60’s murder mystery, but the 2019 release dives deep into hot topic issues that most would shy away from. The modern noir’s story is told through an underdog character, usually reserved for the ‘sidekick’ position or comic relief, which makes the plot fresh and dynamic. And it has a brilliant soundtrack to match.” 

“Now you’ve definitely got Donghyuck interested,” says Mrs. Lee. Jeno turns just in time to see Donghyuck tilt his head back, giggling. When his head comes back up, Donghyuck’s eyes lock on his own. 

“Can we watch it sometime?” Donghyuck asks innocently. Jeno couldn’t say no even if he wanted to. He shrugs with a small smile, to which Donghyuck jumps up with a “Yes!” in victory. 

“Now that you’re up,” mom starts, looking at the excited boy. “We might as well clean up. Can you and Jeno handle the dishes?” Jeno looks at his mom with slight dread but nonetheless complies like the good son he is.

✦✧☃✧✦

Mom helps with the leftovers, and they load the dishwasher together. Now it’s just the pots and pans. Elbow to elbow, Donghyuck washes (“I insist!” he exclaimed) while Jeno rinses and dries. Jeno hardly has a clue what to talk about. He grew up with the boy, but it feels as if his childhood friend was altogether replaced by a perfectly composed, attractive stranger.

“So.” Jeno pauses to gather his courage. “You’re studying music, right?” 

“Keeping up with my affairs?” Donghyuck elbows him playfully, but Jeno dodges most of it. “You’re right, I’m actually studying piano performance specifically. I’ve started applying to some four-year universities, even yours. Who knows, maybe I’ll join you at your hot-shot arts magnet.”

“Okay, first of all, it’s not an arts magnet. It’s known for being a research school. I… I don’t have a second point.” 

Donghyuck giggles again, accidentally flinging some suds at Jeno. They freeze, but then Jeno grabs a handful of bubbles and plonks it on top of Donghyuck’s hair. It’s game on. 

“What on earth is going on?” Mom bursts into the kitchen to find the two boys half-soaked and the floor covered in half an inch of water. She pinches her nose at the sight. “I’m going to turn around and go back to the living room. When I see the Kitchen again, it will be clean and dry, understood?” 

“Yes, mom.”

“Yes, Mrs. Lee.” 

Once she’s out of the room, the two boys turn to look at each other and burst into giggles, of course. Jeno notes that Donghyuck’s laugh hasn’t changed in the slightest; it’s just as bright and contagious as when they were seven. 

They clean the kitchen as per mom’s request.

✦✧☃✧✦

As they usher the neighbors out the door, Donghyuck turns back to Jeno.

“When are we gonna watch the movie?” 

Jeno blinks. “Oh. Yeah. Um…” He breaks eye contact to think. “Tomorrow?” Jeno shrugs out. 

“Perfect!” Donghyuck points finger guns as a farewell, trailing his parents across the street. 

“That was nice,” mom comments. “They’ve always been lovely neighbors.” 

“Yeah…” Jeno absentmindedly stares out the open front door. He’s snapped out of it when dad comes and shuts it. 

“Everything okay, son? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” 

Jeno shakes his head. “Not quite. I think I need to catch up on sleep.” 

“How many all-nighters did you pull this semester?” Jisung hollers from the couch. 

“Legally, I can’t answer that,” Jeno jokes and heads up the stairs to unpack. Physically and mentally.

✦✧☃✧✦

Jeno’s eyes shoot open. The clock on the wall informs him that it’s already four in the afternoon; he’s definitely caught up on sleep now. He checks his phone to find texts from Jaemin, his dad, and… Donghyuck. He starts with the easiest.

**Jaemin Na**  
_how’s it going? I’m back home now~~ miss you already roomie~_

**Jeno**  
_it’s fine, I’m fine_

**Jaemin Na**  
_what happened?? :o_

**Jeno**  
_wdym_

**Jaemin Na**  
_I can tell by your tone, now fess up_

**Jeno**  
_how… anyway it's the neighbor boy -.- he’s… not ugly anymore_

**Jaemin Na**  
_:} called it. you can tell me all the details when we go back~~_

Shaking his head, Jeno moves on to his father’s messages. 

**Dad**  
_Don’t sleep too late. Company Christmas party tonight. Will be back late. Feed Jisung. Thanks, Dad._

Jeno rolls his eyes at the signature he keeps telling dad he doesn’t need to add on to his texts. At least he gets the house to himself tonight. Wait… Tonight?

**Donghyuck**  
_hey!! when should I come over? before or after dinner?_

**Jeno**  
_I have to make dinner tonight so it depends if you want to subject yourself to that or not_

**Donghyuck**  
_I can make dinner!!_

**Jeno**  
_huh?_

**Donghyuck**  
_did no one tell you? I’m taking a cooking class, I’m like a master chef now B)_

**Jeno**  
_well, if you really want to…_

**Donghyuck**  
_I do!! good practice :D can I come over, like, now?_

**Jeno**  
_uh, yeah. you can let yourself in, I’m gonna take a shower_

With that all out of the way, he heads to the bathroom because, well, he stinks. Afterwards he has an existential crisis over what to wear, but eventually throws on a grey T-shirt and jeans. His nervousness ticks up with every step down the stairs.

“Finally, you’re up!” Jisung shouts from the kitchen upon hearing Jeno’s footsteps. “I thought you were gonna sleep forever.” Jeno rounds the corner to see Donghyuck stirring something on the stove and Jisung sitting on the countertop across from him. 

Donghyuck continues to stir. “You like pasta, right?” 

“Yeah.” Jeno dares to take a couple of steps towards him, and, more importantly, the pot on the stove. 

Donghyuck whips around with his spatula at-the-ready. 

“You trying to sneak up on me? Didn’t work. I’ve got lightning reflexes.” 

“That’s new. So, I’m guessing you’ve finally gotten better at laser tag?” Jeno chides. 

Donghyuck grabs his heart. “I’ve been shot!” He yells as he sinks to the floor. “Right in the center of my pride!”

Jisung jumps to the floor and mimics CPR. “Stay with us, soldier!” 

“Jeez! I didn’t know bringing up your bad track record would cause so much pain,” Jeno laments. “It’s a fact though, I beat you fair-and-square, like, a hundred times.” 

Donghyuck goes limp at that. “Man down!” Jisung cries, leaning over the fallen soldier. 

Jeno rolls his eyes, but he can’t help the chuckle that escapes his lips. “Alright, alright. What can I do to make it up to you?” 

Donghyuck raises his head. “Help me up?” 

“Very well.” Jeno reaches his right and Donghyuck matches, swiftly lifting Donghyuck up to stand. With their hands locked, so do their eyes. No one moves.

“The food!” Jisung cries. Donghyuck whips back around to save the pasta and clear the smoke. Luckily, it’s not too far gone, and the garlic bread finishes up in the oven just in time.

✦✧☃✧✦

With stomachs full and kitchen cleaned, the two boys settle on the couch. Jisung passed on the movie in favor of Minecraft in his room.

“You need anything?” Jeno asks like the good host that he is while he pulls up the movie on the TV. 

“I think I’m okay,” Donghyuck looks around. “Maybe a blanket?”

“Sure,” Jeno reaches behind the couch into the cedar chest for a big, fluffy blanket. 

“Perfect! Thanks,” Donghyuck smiles shyly, wrapping himself up so that only his head peaks out. 

Jeno finds Motherless Brooklyn and presses play. A quote flashes on the screen:

“O! It is excellent To have a giant's strength, but it is tyrannous To use it like a giant.” 

“I wonder what that’s supposed to mean,” Donghyuck mumbles. Jeno glances to the side, raising his brows.

“You’ll have to watch to find out,” Jeno says, turning back to the screen and wrapping his arms around himself. 

“Are you cold, too?” Donghyuck asks clamorously. He immediately shoves the excess of his blanket towards Jeno, only stopping when Jeno is just as adequately wrapped up as he is. 

“Uh,” Jeno registers the new contact between their thighs and shoulders. “Thanks,” he manages to squeak out. 

“Anytime.” 

Much to the dismay of Jeno’s racing heart, Donghyuck lays his head on his shoulder. He can’t move. He can’t breathe. 

“You okay?” Donghyuck lifts his head to meet Jeno’s eyes. Now he really can’t breathe. “Are you claustrophobic? Did you develop that at college? You always seemed fine in our blanket forts. Unless…” Donghyuck’s eyes go wide. 

“No!” Jeno says abruptly. “No, I’m okay,” he repeats in a softer tone. “I, sorry, I wanted to make sure you were comfortable. That’s all.” He chuckles airily. 

“Well, don’t hold your breath for me. I like you alive, you know.” Donghyuck reaches out and pinches Jeno’s cheek, getting a smile out of the blushing boy. “Now, we gotta get back to the movie. We’re missing the gist!” He drops his head back down on Jeno’s shoulder and refocuses on the TV. Jeno takes a deep breath and forces himself to relax on the exhale. Donghyuck snuggles impossibly closer.

✦✧☃✧✦

Jeno’s regained consciousness, but he keeps his eyes closed. He can feel the couch beneath him, but an unknown mass is pinning him from above. After a breath, he opens his eyes. All that’s within his vision is soft brown locks and a sliver of the ceiling.

“Hey.” Jisung appears in front of the couch, startling him. “You want pancakes?” Jisung whispers. 

“Uh, sure,” Jeno whispers back. 

“I’ll make some for our guest, too.” 

Guest. The unknown mass… It’s Donghyuck. 

He has half a mind to throw Donghyuck off him and bolt to his room, but the small sigh that escapes Donghyuck’s lips makes Jeno hesitate. He decides there are better ways to wake someone up. 

Jeno raises a hesitant hand to Donghyuck’s head and starts to delicately card his fingers through the sleeping boy’s hair. Slowly, Donghyuck’s eyes flutter open and Jeno retracts his hand.

“Wha…” Donghyuck raises his head and peers around the room. His eyes eventually land on Jeno below him. “Oh, hey.”

Jeno blinks once. Twice. Donghyuck hasn’t moved. 

“Are you gonna…” Jeno starts. 

“Oh, right.” Donghyuck scrambles off the couch to stand beside the coffee table. “Sorry.” 

Jeno stretches and stands as well. “I hope you slept well.” Jeno attempts small talk. 

“Yeah, I did!” Donghyuck stretches his arms wide to emphasize his point. “Has anyone ever told you that you make a great pillow?” 

“Not until now,” Jeno mumbles, his eyes low. He heads to the kitchen without a second thought, hoping to regroup with his brother. 

He’s greeted by a busy Jisung flipping pancakes on the stove. “You’re lucky mom and dad aren’t home yet.” 

“What do you mean?” Jeno’s voice cracks. 

“You were hardcore snuggling your boyfriend--”

“Shut it!” Jeno’s hand clamps over Jisung’s mouth before he can say anything else. “He’s our neighbor, not my boyfriend! You freak.” 

“Not yet, freak,” Jisung snaps back when Jeno retracts his hand. Jeno decides not to retaliate this time, in favor of returning to his recently abandoned guest. Donghyuck smiles widely, not having moved from the spot he initially stood. 

“Do you like pancakes?” Jeno offers. He gestures a weak hand towards the dining table. 

Donghyuck jumps at the idea. “Yeah!” He runs to sit at the table, his hair bouncing along with him. 

Jeno’s head is still spinning slightly from the events of this morning so he sits as well. 

“I hope you like blueberries,” Jisung sings as he places down the heaping plate of pancakes. He was kind enough to set the table beforehand, so they are able to dig in immediately. Jeno doesn’t look up at his guest; only side-eyeing Jisung, who looks back with raised eyebrows. He’ll address this later. 

“The movie was good,” Donghyuck says through a mouthful of his sticky-sweet breakfast. “Up until I fell asleep that is. Can we finish it? I think I’m starting to understand why they used that quote in the beginning.”

Jeno dares to look up at Donghyuck, whose face is covered in syrup. He stifles a laugh. “Yeah, sure. After breakfast, if you want.” He can’t help but smile at the messy boy in front of him. 

Donghyuck gives a little cheer and finishes quickly. They clear the table and bring the dishes to the kitchen. 

“You’ve got--” Jeno starts, bringing a dampened paper towel up to Donghyuck’s face. 

“Oh!” Donghyuck leans towards Jeno’s hand. Jeno makes light strokes, doing his best not to shake too much. After what feels like forever with Donghyuck so close to him, he finally drops his hand. 

“Done,” Jeno says weakly, still dangerously close to Donghyuck. The boy whispers a ‘thank you’ and winks before swerving around him and towards the couch. 

Jeno shakes his head, throws the paper towel away, and joins him.

✦✧☃✧✦

“I get it now.”

Jeno is leaning on the front door he just opened to see Donghyuck out. “Huh?”

“The quote at the start of the movie,” Donghyuck elaborates. “It’s about power, and how most use it for their own selfish gain, just like the villain did in the movie.” 

“Yeah,” Jeno breathes. “I think so, too.” 

“Do you think you have power?”

Jeno hesitantly nods in response. 

“How are you going to use it?”

Jeno is taken aback by this question, unsure how to answer. “What do you mean?” 

Donghyuck only smiles and wraps his arms around Jeno’s neck in a quick hug. As he turns to leave, he throws one last bit of information over his shoulder. “We’re having a Christmas Eve party. You should come!” 

Jeno, still clinging to the door, wills himself to nod. His eyes follow Donghyuck until he reaches his door across the street, to which his neighbor turns and waves one last farewell. Jeno raises his left hand and curls his fingers into themselves, finally snapping out of his haze when his fingernails dig a little too deep into his palm. He closes the door cautiously and waddles over to the calendar hanging on the wall: three days until Christmas Eve.

✦✧☃✧✦

The days pass agonizingly slow for Jeno. He’s dreading the party; not because he doesn’t want to see Donghyuck again, but because he’s sure to make a fool of himself in some way or another.

On the fateful day, he dresses in a red sweater, figuring it’s festive enough for a house party. He can see Jisung sporting a Santa hat and Grinch-themed pajamas as he descends from his bedroom. 

“You look boring,” Jisung taunts. He even scrunches his nose for added impact. 

Jeno only snickers. “And you look wild.” 

“I think you boys look lovely,” mom chimes in, her velvet evening gown catching the light as she sways into the living room. Dad isn’t far behind fiddling with his Christmas tie. 

“Looks like we’re ready to go!” Dad declares. He grabs the wine bottle from the counter and the family begins their trek across the street. 

The house is more decorated than Jeno remembers from past years. The (other) Lee family always had yearly Christmas parties, but this is the first one he remembers to be on Christmas Eve exactly. Music circulates throughout the house, competing with the loud hum of the already-arrived guests. The parents immediately start to mingle as per usual, so Jisung and Jeno are left at the threshold of the living room. 

“So, are you going to cling to me the whole night?” Jisung asks. 

“Shouldn’t this be the other way around?” Jeno counters. “I’m the older one!”

“Yeah, but I’m not scared out of my mind over running into my boyfr-”

“Boyfriend? You have a boyfriend?” an unknown figure approaches them from behind. 

“Chenle!” Jisung cheers, wrapping him in a hug. 

“You sound so surprised, I literally told you I was gonna be here at the last ultimate frisbee meeting. So, who’s your boyfriend?” Chenle inquires. He takes a swift look at Jisung’s pajamas and raises his brows in amusement. 

“It’s not me.” Jisung wiggles his eyebrows. “Jeno’s the one with the boyfriend.” 

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Jeno repeats, exasperated. 

“Let’s go find him,” Chenle schemes with Jisung, ignoring Jeno’s protests. But they don’t have to look for long. Donghyuck comes barreling through in seconds, grabs Jeno’s wrist, and hoists him towards the kitchen, leaving the other two boys in the dust. 

“I wanted to try my cookies but I didn’t want to go alone.” Donghyuck’s piercing eyes are focused on the plate of sugar cookies in front of him instead of the shocked boy next to him. That’s definitely in Jeno’s favor, as he has a moment to calm his flaming cheeks from the excitement of it all. “I made them this morning. You want one?” Donghyuck mumbles through a full mouth. 

The dinner Donghyuck cooked for him was delicious, so Jeno’s certain these cookies will be, too. “Sure, I'll have one,” He answers. Jeno grabs the cookie from Donghyuck's outstretched hand and takes a bite. As expected, it is perfectly delicious.

He watches Donghyuck stuff one, two, then three cookies in his mouth. “You’re gonna get a stomach ache at this rate,” Jeno comments after finishing his own.

“Are you gonna stop me?” Donghyuck challenges. 

Jeno sighs. “No, you’re perfectly capable of making your own decisions.” He glances around the house littered with party guests. “Don’t you have more important people to talk to at your party?” 

“No, I’m perfectly capable of making my own decision to talk to you.” 

“Oh.” 

A fourth sugar cookie clears Donghyuck’s mouth before he speaks again. “You wanna dance?” 

“I don’t know how--” But Jeno is swiftly hoisted again by his wrist in the direction of the ‘dance-floor’ aka the living room with the furniture pushed to the walls. Donghyuck tucks themselves on the left side near the hallway to the bathroom; a perfect escape route if things go awry for Jeno.

“It’s okay, we’ll take it slow,” Donghyuck encourages, taking each of Jeno’s hands into his own and swaying them to the beat of the music. “Besides, Jingle Bell Rock is a great beginner song.” 

Jeno snickers but complies. He does his best to move with the beat, not against it. Not long after they find a rhythm, the music switches to a different song. 

“I’ll be home for Christmas~” Donghyuck starts to sing along. Jeno is amazed, he’s never heard Donghyuck’s voice this close and personal. 

Donghyuck pulls Jeno in closer, leading his hands to rest on Donghyuck’s waist. “You can count on me~” He continues, bringing his own hands to cup the back of Jeno’s neck. 

“Please have snow…” Donghyuck sways the two of them closer to the entryway. “... And mistlet--” Donghyuck halts, looking up at the doorway. 

Jeno wordlessly raises his eyes to the sight of a hanging bundle of mistletoe wrapped with a red ribbon. He gulps. He can’t hear the music anymore, but the clamor of his heart against his ribcage is loud and clear. 

“Merry Christmas, Jeno.” Donghyuck is looking back at him with a coy smile. Jeno barely manages to blink as the glowing boy leans closer. When he’s inches away, Donghyuck looks back into Jeno’s eyes, and Jeno can spot the slightest hint of hesitance behind his irises. 

“Oh, fuck it,” Jeno mutters before launching himself forward, capturing Donghyuck’s lips with his own. Donghyuck giggles and wraps his hands further into Jeno’s hair. 

They part, both panting from the adrenaline. Donghyuck sings the last lines of the song softly while he leans his forehead on Jeno’s. “Christmas eve will find me where the love light gleams.” 

“You’re home for Christmas and I know it’s not in my dreams.” 

Jeno bursts out laughing. “That was so cheesy, Hyuck, you gotta admit that.”

“But it’s true. I’m glad you’re home.” Donghyuck is unfazed by Jeno’s outburst, still smiling with bright eyes. 

Jeno pauses to take stock. “I think...” He starts, his hands still resting unwaveringly on Donghyuck’s hips. “I think I converted whatever power I had into courage. That’s how I used my power.” 

“Yeah, sure,” Donghyuck sighs, leaning in again. “Something like that…” The two sway slowly together even though the song has changed again, but neither of them are listening.

✦✧☃✧✦

“So,” Jaemin pulls Jeno onto the couch as soon as he enters the apartment. “What happened? Did you get a New Year’s kiss?”

Jeno smiles shyly. “Yes,” he whispers. “And a kiss under the mistletoe. And many in-between.” 

“I knew it!” Jaemin shouts. “I told you Santa would come in clutch. Congrats, dude, when’s the wedding?”

“Chill out, it’s only been a week!” Jeno slaps Jaemin across the arm, laughing to hide his reddened cheeks. “Can we get through college first?”


End file.
